Can We Agree Enough Is Enough?
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: All Marcus wanted was a gay-free night with his husband, but Oliver was nothing if not extremely gay.


**Title:** Can We Agree Enough Is Enough?  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Setting:** Oliver and Marcus' apartment  
 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint  
 **Characters:** Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 608  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Implied Sex, Gay Marriage, Implied Blood Kink, Top!Oliver, Bottom!Marcus, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** All Marcus wanted was a gay-free night with his husband, but Oliver was nothing if not extremely gay.

 **AN:** So, my buddy FangQueen bit me with the Olicus bug, and here we are. I'm going to be doing this for day seven of my Halloween Fic Month prompts. 8D I hope you guys enjoy! I know that I need to write more for these two, because I love them and they are my babies. ; u; Anyway, here we go!

Prompt: Drinking apple cider and cuddling on a chilly night.

 **Can We Agree Enough Is Enough?** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Happily rounding the couch, both hands full of mugs of hot cider, Oliver offered his winning smile to his lover, who sat cocooned in throw blankets on the loveseat facing the picture window. Outside, the wind busied itself carrying reds and oranges across the almost dreary looking sunset sky, and the couple had decided to spend some time together and enjoy it. As the Scotsman handed off his lover's drink and sat down with him, he hummed a bit to himself, some old song from his childhood. Wrapping an arm around Marcus and tugging him close, he pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Enjoying the night?" He whispered, every word a caress of lips that had the Slytherin going a little still. They had been together for well over six years, now, and he still felt odd about all of the affection that Oliver lavished on him. A blush on his cheeks, he gently pushed at the other's face, trying for a sneer and ending up somewhere between discomfort and teasing.

"That's gay, Oli." He mumbled, before nodding vaguely, "It's cold as shit outside, the leaves are blowing… It's the perfect night." Trying to distract himself from just how awkward he felt, the slighter male gulped slightly, before hiding his small smile behind the rim of his mug. Oliver decided to take that moment to tangle their fingers together, being sure to press their marriage bands together.

"What we did last night was pretty gay, too, you know." He offered, lips trailing down the noiret's jawline, nibbling at his earlobe before sliding down. Marcus wiggled a little in his seat, frowning slightly and tempted to get up, but a strong arm wrapped around his stomach, holding the hot drink and barring him from moving too much. "Would you rather sit in my lap?"

"I'm not going to be doing anything with you if it doesn't involve you bleeding and you know it." Even still, he let himself be manhandled if only to elbow the other when he was finally settled. "You know I don't cuddle."

"And you know that I do." Oliver replied with a little laugh, kissing the nape of his lover's neck, "How many years is it going to take for us to stop quarrelling over everything?"

"I'll still argue with you in the grave." Marcus quipped, settling into the other's lap and sipping at his drink, watching as the clouds blew over the sky right before them. Settling into the other's embrace, he sighed softly.

"Of course you will." Oliver was saying, but the conversation was already shifting.

"I think it's going to rain." The Slytherin replied, turning his head slightly to look at the other.

"Do you want to go make out in it?" Chuckled the other, who pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Oliver Wood. You are _so_ gay."

"And you married me, what does that make you?"

"It makes me really turned on by hurting you and making you cry." Of _course_ that would be his answer.

"Oh, hush, you, or I'll take you into the bedroom and tie you down and make love to you all night; no bleeding or bruising included." Oh, what a horrible threat!

"Don't you dare." The warning tone in Marcus' voice was clear, and it had Oliver setting his mug on the coffee table and taking the other's to do the same. "Oliver, I am _warning_ you-"

"Warning ignored." Jovially sing-songing his answer, the larger male picked up his poor victim, blankets and all, and carried him towards the bedroom, their night of cuddling and watching the impending storm forgotten.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Alright, there we go! Number seven of my fic month is done! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. ; u; Maybe it'll get a part two sometime~


End file.
